Getting to know him
by UnknownAvatarFan
Summary: Ty Lee tries to forget about her crush for Zuko after the talk on the beach. She goes to a balcony to avoid him. To her dismay Zuko finds her but a friendship begins much to her joy. She vows to get to know the prince better. Ty Luko one shot (for now).


Having terrible writers block right now. Needed to switch to a fresh idea to get my brain working. Enjoy the short Ty Luko one shot.

* * *

Ty Lee lay alone on her bed. She had tried everything she knew to try and fall asleep but alas nothing seemed to work and everything had only served to frustrate her more.

She had closed her eyes several times but the arguement had played over in her head several times. The source of her frustration was something small to other people but to her it was bigger because she _did _know him.

They were friends during childhood and yes maybe she did want to be more than friends with him but it was just a stupid crush. A very stupid one sided crush. She had passed the subtle hint at the campfire but he had ignored it and told her he would make a fire.

Ty Lee sat up and began to stretch herself out. Maybe it was time to let go of Zuko and move on. She had given up on the water tribe boy, who served as a wonderful distraction to what was actually happening when she chased them. He made it fun and she would love to see the cuties face everytime she would not so subtly tease and flirt with him when they fought.

And now she was missing beauty sleep over the same thing she had stayed up for on the way back to the fire nation. A boy. A boys who didn't return the same affections she gave them. 'Perhaps 'Zula was right. I am just a tease.'

She fought the tears and moved quietly to her door, opening it with least amount of noise possible and stepped out into the hallway. She walked down the hall on light feet and turned right at the end of the hallway to find the place she had been looking for.

It had become her favorite balcony in the short time at ember island where she would look at some of the beautiful things in life. The stars, sunset, even sunrise if she was awake that early. As she walked over to the edge and leaned over she gazed at the stars above and tried to forget the image of the boy she had crushed on for too long.

Meanwhile.

Zuko sat on the floor in his cabin meditating. He was worried he had given away the secret of the Avatar in his rage. Perhaps his sister suspected that the Avatar was alive anyway. He swore he had seen her smirk after his angry confession of well... Being angry at himself.

He inhaled and exhaled as another thought passed through. He had made up with Mai which was good. She appeared happy- or at least as happy as she could be -about the makeup. He sighed and tried to think. There was something else...

**Creak**

Zuko suddenly sat alert, listening to his surroundings. He looked around the cabin and exhaled, relieved that it had not been his door.

He waited for footsteps but heard none except a light sound or two for a moment pass his door. Zuko got to his feet and put his hand on the door handle and opened it for a moment to peek out.

The hallway was empty at least which allowed him to step out of his room and investigate the source of the noise. He heard the faintest sound coming from his left and began walking towards the source. As he got closer he recognized the sound. Someone was crying but who would be crying after everyone had made up and got out their feelings?

Zuko stopped at the corner of the hallway and peeked to the right. Of course. Ty Lee's back was turned to the balcony and she was looking up at the stars but she was crying about something. He had a choice now. Leave the girl to her feelings or help her about she was upset over.

Zuko turned the corner and stopped at the entrance to the balcony.

"Hey." The smaller girl infront of him tensed visibly before her head hund low.

"Hey." Of course he would come out. When she was trying to get away from him.

"Why are you out here?" She sniffed quietly and rested her chin on her hand. Maybe he came out for her.

"I heard a noise and went to investigate the source." A noise. Of course not.

"Well you found your source so you can leave now." She tried her best not to sound bitter and disappointed but knew she had failed once she heard him sigh.

"Ty Lee what's wrong? This isn't you." She whipped around immediately. It didn't matter if her tears would show or her red eyes. She was frustrated now.

"Oh so you know me and how I behave but I don't know you? What is that Zuko? I do know you. We used to play together and have fun. Apparently I didn't get to know you over those years!" She saw his aura flare with blue. Regret?

"I changed a lot Ty Lee. You knew me then but you don't know me now." She softened up and pouted.

"You never give anyone a chance to know you. You are always so angry and closed off all the time." Zuko put his hand on her shoulders which shocked her until she saw they were shaking.

"I'm sorry, Ty Lee. I'm sorry for being a jerk and calling you a circus freak. I'm sorry for upsetting you." Ty Lee smiled but it didn't reach her eyes.

"We could start over and be friends so that you could let me know you." It would be better to be friends then to have her crushing on him anyway.

"Sure, Ty-" She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and held on tight. She would get to know him better for sure.

"Thanks, Zuko. I feel better already." She felt him awkwardly wrap his arms around her. They stayed like that for a few moments before splitting apart.

"Well I'm going to my room. See you tommorow, Zuko!" She cartwheeled off and walked the rest of the way on her hands leaving a very confused Zuko behind her. She was finally content now. Maybe they could be friends.

Zuko's mind struggled to process the girls rapid change of emotions. She had gone from sad, to angry, to happy. At least she was happy again but that left him wondering. When she hugged him he felt happy. She was opposite to Mai in so many ways.

Mai who never really tried to understand him or show emotion and Ty Lee who had just gone through the rainbow of emotions and offered to understand him which he wasn't sure she could- he didn't even understand himself yet - but she was clearly trying to. Mai who was stiff and rarely displayed outward sources of affection and Ty Lee who had just crushed him in a bear hug.

They were opposites and he was struggling to understand both of them. Suddenly another sly thought shoved itself into his head. Why he was comparing his girlfriend to another girl?

* * *

That did not turn out to be too bad. I might actually make a story on this once I get my two other stories rolling and at least halfway done. BTW I chose Ty Luko not only because this is my second (close to first) favorite ship but because I think Ty Lee fits Zuko due to her caring nature and I never exactly felt Mai could do that. Anyway yeah this probably will end up as a story later.


End file.
